A Lone Wolf's Howl
by Deteriorated
Summary: A One-Shot battle crossover between Blake and Bladewolf. First upload I've made, something to put out to help me write real ones I might be making in the future. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: Neither characters were made by me, Roosterteeth owns Blake and Metal Gear Rising owns Bladewolf. RWBY


_**A Lone Wolf's Howl**_

* * *

The girl continues stare at the train as it slowly dissolves from her eyes. She didn't know what Adam would do, will he try to find her? Or move on, seeing her as a disposable ally.

Or will he take vengeance for her betrayal?

Blake clutches the blade against her chest and closed her eyes. What will she do now, other than to move forward?

The train cars slowly came to a screeching halt, it was her cue to leave. The young girl jumps down onto the train tracks and looks around the forest. Nothing but trees with red leaves all around her, reminding her of Adam.

"No... I can't do this now, I have to get away without causing anymore trouble." Blake spoke to herself.

"You're not leaving this place alive."

The girl gasped and jumps back as a yellow glowing chainsaw slams into the railings, firing multiple sparks as the friction between the saw and the steel compete with each other. Blake stares ahead and sees the chainsaw has no wielder but she didn't let her eyes tricked her. She spotted the outlines of the shape with a cord attached to the saw. It was not human.

"What are you?" she called out.

The active-camo dissipated and reveals a robotic canine, reattaching the chainsaw to it's back. "I am LQ-84i. A prototype UG with a conversational interface and protector of the cargo." the canine replied.

Blake irked an eyebrow, "Protector of the cargo? You didn't exactly did a good job..." the girl commented.

"I was incapacitated by sending data to my superiors. Seeing the damage has already been done, there is now a new objective."

"And let me guess: this 'objective' of yours is to capture me?"

"No, annihilation." the prototype corrected.

Blake shrugged as it was her second guess, this somehow caught the robot off guard and confused the girl. Can an AI really be surprised?

"What's good for an ability to talk if you don't use it?" Blake asked the canine.

"What do you mean?"

"You can talk, right? It doesn't sound like you were program to attack without speaking, instead you were ordered." Blake sheathes the blade then walks by the canine towards the forest, "You can think, can't you? Have you ever thought for yourself?"

"For... myself?" the canine questioned, clearly to Blake he seem to never thought of it that way. It doesn't matter to her though, why would she care for a robot dog?

"This half of the train is still intact, you can probably wait here until your backup arrives." the girl silently spoke.

The canine stares at the ground as Blake begins to leave, suddenly the prototype jumps backwards and lands in front of the girl with the chainsaw attached to its tail. "Should I disobey my orders, my memory will be wiped." the AI growled.

Blake silently sighs, then readies her own blade. "You don't have to do this..." she pleaded.

"Unlike humans, I was born without freedom. I will never get to choose for myself. I'm sorry, but you must die." answered the canine.

The girl clenched her teeth, "So be it," then charges at the prototype.

The robot backs away from the girl's swing as the blade extends in a form of a chain scythe, Blake pulls it back as the pistol's recoil increase the velocity to fly behind Bladewolf but the AI successfully blocks the incoming attack then counters with a similar style. Blake luckily sheathes the katana and blocks the chainsaw as the contact between the scabbard and the High frequency blade refuses to show a victor. Blake parries the saw then dashes away from another counter attack.

_That saw can't cut through my blade, but if I'm not careful it'll go through my flesh like butter._

"You will die!" the robot cried as he lunges with his own claws with the saw ready to alternate his attacks.

"I don't think so!" Blake shouted as she slides underneath him then kicks him away, but the UG pinned its saw to the ground and launches himself at her with greater velocity. Blake smiles as her appearance went blurred as Bladewolf went through her, "What?!" the confused canine turns back around to find her missing.

"Up here!" the girl cries as she descends upon him from the sky and slashes the tail off of him.

"Graah!" the canine cried in pain as the saw plunges to the ground with it's chains still spinning. "You won't be needing this anymore." Blake taunted.

Bladewolf growls in response then goes into another battle position, "I can still fight!"

"No, I don't think you will." the lady replied as she grips the hilt of the blade, and closed her eyes.

The prototype relentlessly charges at her with its claws as Blake calmly waits for the canine to attack. "DIE!" the canine leaps at her, but the girl's eyes opened just in time and unsheathes the blade across the robot's torso, cutting him in two.

"It's over." she declared as she manipulates the blade into a chain scythe and whirls it around, slashing Bladewolf's body into pieces.

Blake pulls the blade back then sheathes it, as parts of what used to be Bladewolf rains down around her. Leaving the head to be the last one to fall, facing its direction directly to her eyes. The fair lady stares back at the dimly lighted visor until it suddenly brightens up with left of whatever energy there is.

"H-how...?"

"How did I win," Blake guessed the question, "It's because I didn't fight with fear."

"What?"

"You said it yourself, if you didn't do what you were told you're memory would be taken. You may not understand freedom or choices, but its the memories you hold dear to. The memories that makes you different from other mindless drones. You were afraid to lose them, afraid to lose yourself."

"I... was not designed... to fear termination... but to lose with e-everything... would be... would... be..."

The lights faded marked the canine's departure. Blake somehow couldn't keep herself from looking at the head, she destroyed a lot of robots but this one almost felt as close as killing a real human.

Blake looks at the chainsaw, buried partly halfway to the ground.

"Humans cannot be programmed, but even we can't make our own choices or get our own freedom. Besides flesh and metal, we're the same. Beings who cannot follow their own choices."

Blake walks away from the area, and never turn back.


End file.
